Remnant's resident saiyan and kunoichi
by aaron.harvey960
Summary: Just read the story it will make since once you read it I hope this is a self insert Si Oc X female narumi X Harem


Everybody was beaten bloodied and unconcious people were killed

kanoha was in ruins

No… I muttered My ki flaring wildly as madara took a step back in shock

I will not let you… My hair Spiked up even more as it switched from Black to gold to Emerald green My eyes turned from Black to teal to gold and then back to black rapidly

"Its a fluke" Madara said as he charged at me in an instant he was flung into several trees crashing to the ground s as sparks of electricity cracks started forming on the ground

A beaten and blooded Narumi looked at me in shock "h-harvey-kun?"

Get away with this! My ki flaring up wildly as my aura flickered from white to gold then to green.

**Some of you might be confused here is what happened after I was summoned by shenron and defeated demigra I was transported to another world the naruto world. But the difference is ever since I got their things have been different. I guess the domino affect took place.**

**Ever since I arrived in this reality naruto is supposed to be a boy obviously but she is a girl. Madara wasn't supposed to come right now and the fourth shinobi war was not supposed to happen this soon Madara estracted the kyuubi from narumi and madara absorbed kayuga and the juubi and became an unstoppable force the third hokage is dead the raikage lost his arm and is unconcious the iwa kage is dead **

**The sand shinobi is dead and orichumaru got killed by a kyuubi possesed narumi **

**Now you see. The fanfictions were the person goes to their favorite universe knows the future and helps save it it's nothing like the reality. This is my fault. I let this happen, I LET THIS HAPPEN!**

Lightning started Sparkling inmy aura as i clenched my fist My eyes became pupless

Madara pushed the rocks that was on him and got up he narrowed his rinnesharinghan eyes at me and his eyes widen in shock and abit of fear

" he's changing!"

"...Grrrrrrrr…"

"**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"**

With one final earth shattering roar The Barrier Shattered and a bright green light Blinded the entire area

(**Location toki toki city)**

**Trunks eyes widen as he felt the familar power his hands started shaking as he fell on his knees gasping coming from his partner. in fact everybody in toki toki fell to their knees trunks Could only hope that his partner was alright **

**(Back in the elemental nations)**

Once the light dimmed Narumi was blushing heavily as madara was shaking in fear

My hair and eyes were emerald green as my muscles bulked up I grew to about 6 ft 7

My green aura grew wildly as electricity sparked across My body multiple white dots were shining ( super saiyan 2 and Royal Super saiyan blue!)

I Looked toward Narumi and walked toward her Poor narumi her face was as red as her hair

I Squatted down

And kissed her on the lips ignoring the blood sprouting from her nose in an instant a green aura surrounded her and she was healed

I then bended down to the grown as narumi passed out.

The Area enveloped in green light healing everybody people were still knocked out maradra stared

"Impossible how does he already have that much control?

I turned to face madara

"I'll give you a chance...give up!"

He gritted his teeth "Don't get cocky, you Can't beat me with Just powering up"

He charged at me his rinnesharinghan blazing as he punched me in the face

I took the blow head on and unfilinching

I grabbed his arm and twisted it the wrong way causing him to scream in pain

You just don't know when to quit do you" I Growled "So much Lives gone so much innocent Blood wasted, All for what... your version of piece!?" He tried to hit me with his other arm I grabbed his arm spinned and slammed him into the ground he got up blood dripping from his face to his clothes, his clothes stained with blood as he panted rinnesharinghan deactivated

My Muscles started twitching as power flowed out of me

My muscles started to twitch as i grunted in pain

"This new power ...its unstable if I don't finish him quickly all my power will run out."

I glared at madara

'I will finish this… with one final attack!'

"HAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I powered up with everything that I have madara was parylized with not only with fear but with the pressure that was emitting from My power I charged at him faster than he could bling and thrusted My fist

"DRAGON FIST" I Roared the energy surrounding my fist manifested as a green Japenese dragon formed through his gut vaporizing him.

Ha ha I did it I fell on my back breathing heavily but it was not over black lightning started to cackling

As a portal opened up making me wide eyed what ?

HARVEY-KUN!

MY EYES WIden and I turned to the voice

It was Narumi her hand was out stretched

"Grab my hand!" She yelled

I grabbed it but the rocks bork up from the edge of the crater she was standing on causing her to fall towards the portal she created 10 Shadow clones to hold her

"Naru-Chan Let me go!"

"No!"

"It's okay?" I careessed her by the cheek

"Let me go. I deserve this"

She Punched me in the face

"Don't talk Like that baka. You couldn't have possibly predicted this you said it yourself It was Already changed when you got here right! I love you Aaron! Your my first friend I can't let you go!" My eyes widen before I kissed her on the lips we made out for about 10 seconds the portal was getting heavier as debre started flying threw

Then together

She snapped out of her daze

"Huh?"

"We go in together!"

She looked at me like I was crazy

"The portal will end up sucking in everything If we don't do something the world is done for!"

She stared at me for a few seconds She took a deep breath "together" She smiled and let go sending us through the portal!.

And done how did you lie it I don't own dragon ball dragon ball z or dragon ball xenoverse naruto or rwby all rights go to their owners feel free. Please review


End file.
